Breakfast in Bed
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: My entry into The STG's "A Rose by Any Other Name Would--as Sweet" Contest. Jasper and Bella have breakfast in bed.


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer-I'm just playing around! I don't get paid for this.**

**This is my entry for The STG's "A Rose by Any Other Name Would__as Sweet" Contest. Hope you like!**

'T' Rating

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" Bella was looking at me, and I swear it was the most glorious picture I've ever seen. She was tangled in my white sheet wearing nothing underneath and her glorious mahogany hair was mussed in a way that was almost sinful. She smiled at me sweetly, waiting for me to answer.

"Anything, sugar," I replied, reaching forward to trace my finger across her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. I just spent the entire night watching her sleep, and enjoying the little moments when she whispered my name above all others.

"How much do you love me?" What a silly question.

"There aren't enough words for me to express how much I love you." I pulled her close, loving the feel of her soft, warm body against me. Not a day went by when I wasn't in awe of how lucky I was to have this woman-that she was truly, honestly mine was the most powerful emotion I've ever felt. It was pure bliss.

"Try," she smiled into my shoulder, feeling coy.

"Well alright then. I love you enough to give up everything I own as long as I had you," I whispered, kissing her cheek. She giggled, throwing her arm around me. "You make every day-_every single day_-worth living," I placed a kiss on her nose. "I know without a single doubt in my mind that you love me unconditionally, and that means the world to me," I kissed her neck, right below her ear. She wasn't giggling anymore. I breathed in the heavenly scent of her while my hands became more curious. I felt her overwhelming love-love that she had given to _me_-and reveled in the feeling that it was all mine.

"Why?" she breathed, hitching her leg across mine.

"Oh, sweetheart. You loved me when no one else would," I replied, tracing my hands along her waist and placing another whisper of a kiss on her collarbone. "You put your trust in me when you had no reason to," I kissed her again, right above where the sheet rested. Her breath was increasing, but she was smiling at my words. "Your very words set me on fire," I whispered, moving my way back up to the crook of her neck. "You are the most compassionate creature I've ever met in my entire existence," I said, pulling her closer to me as I moved to hover above her. "I can _feel_ how much you love me every time you look at me, and that emotion isn't marred by anything else. You're pure. I can't help loving you, Bella Whitlock." And I didn't need to waste another moment with words-I showed Bella how much I loved her. I knelt down at the altar of my Goddess and worshipped her straight into the heavens. I took my turn, and her whispered 'I love you's" were music to my ears.

"I love you more than my own life Jasper," she sighed after her heart rate returned to normal.

"And since my life is never-ending, I love you more than my existence." Smiling into her hair, I turned to pull her to my side.

'M' Rating

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" Bella was looking at me, and I swear it was the most glorious picture I've ever seen. She was tangled in my white sheet wearing nothing underneath and her glorious mahogany hair was mussed in a way that was almost sinful. She smiled at me sweetly, waiting for me to answer.

"Anything, sugar," I replied, reaching forward to trace my finger across her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. I just spent the entire night watching her sleep, and enjoying the little moments when she whispered my name above all others.

"How much do you love me?" What a silly question.

"There aren't enough words for me to express how much I love you." I pulled her close, loving the feel of her soft, warm body against me. Not a day went by when I wasn't in awe of how lucky I was to have this woman-that she was truly, honestly mine was the most powerful emotion I've ever felt. It was pure bliss.

"Try," she smiled into my shoulder, feeling coy.

"Well alright then. I love you enough to give up everything I own as long as I had you," I whispered, kissing her cheek. She giggled, throwing her arm around me. "You make every day-_every single day_-worth living," I placed a kiss on her nose. "I know without a single doubt in my mind that you love me unconditionally, and that means the world to me," I kissed her neck, right below her ear. She wasn't giggling anymore. I breathed in the heavenly scent of her while my hands became more curious. I found the crease in the sheet and let my fingers trace over her soft curves, finding their way like a map straight to the soft fullness of her breasts. I let them fill my hands, enjoying the way it made Bella's back arch in pleasure. Her pink nipples perked at the touch, sending a visible shiver down her spine. I felt her overwhelming love-love that she had given to _me_-and reveled in the feeling that it was all mine.

"Why?" she breathed, hitching her leg across mine. I could feel her warmth pressing against my thigh, and I was strongly tempted not to finish this conversation and just kiss every inch of her body until she couldn't breathe from screaming my name. But I wouldn't disrespect her like that.

"Oh, sweetheart. You loved me when no one else would," I replied, tracing my hands along her waist and placing another whisper of a kiss on her collarbone. I left one hand promised land. "You put your trust in me when you had no reason to," I kissed her again, right above where the sheet rested. She was wet for me, so much so that she was all I could smell. I let one finger breach her entrance while my thumb moved in slow circles over her clit. Her breath was increasing, but she was smiling at my words. "Your very words set me on fire," I whispered, moving my way back up to the crook of her neck. I inserted another finger, increasing the pace while I nuzzled and nipped at the sensitive spot on her skin, right below her ear. "You are the most compassionate creature I've ever met in my entire existence," I said as I moved to hover above her. Her sensuous fluids coated my hand and she had begun moaning my name while I thrust in and out. She was reaching her breaking point. "I can _feel_ how much you love me every time you look at me, and that emotion isn't marred by anything else. You're pure. I can't help loving you, Bella Whitlock." And I didn't need to waste another moment with words-I showed Bella how much I loved her. I knelt down at the altar of my Goddess and worshipped her straight into the heavens. My tongue took the place of my fingers, and I reveled in lapping up what she was giving me as she reached her climax. Her body clenched in the most delicious way-I had to have her. In a flash I was above her, and she was ready to take me in. I thrust into her hard and deep, moving at a pace that was barely human. She whispered, "I love you," and it sent me straight over the edge.

"I love you more than my own life Jasper," she sighed after her heart rate returned to normal.

"And since my life is never-ending, I love you more than my existence." Smiling into her hair, I turned to pull her to my side.


End file.
